Kalos Adventures
by Luck1492
Summary: Explore Kalos. That was Calem's dream. So when he got a Pokemon, he was overjoyed. But is there more to his quest then even he knows? Rated T cause of maybe a little accidental kissing in the future and I am paranoid. Bit of Calem/Serena. I don't own Pokemon. (Although I wish I did).
1. Bad Mornings

_This denotes Pokemon speech._

This denotes human speech/Narrator.

 _ **This denotes Pokemon and humans speaking in unison.**_

Beep! Beep!

Calem groaned as his alarm clock woke him up.

"Calem, your food's getting cold," his mom called.

"Ugggh," he replied.

"Calem, come down and eat your breakfast right now!"

"Fine, Mom."

A few minutes later…

Calem stumbled down the stairs and plopped in his chair.

"Where's my food?"

"It got cold so I gave it to Rhyhorn," his mom replied.

Calem shot up. "What!?"

"Just kidding, dear. I had to get you awake somehow."

"Mom," Calem groaned.

"Here you go, dear. Now eat."

"But"-

"No whining or I take your food away for real."

Calem groaned and began to eat.

After he finished…

"Mom, I'm done."

"Okay, dear, now put it in the sink and go outside to meet your friends."

"Alright, mom."

Calem dumped his dishes in the sink and headed outside.

"Hi, Serena. Hi, Shauna," he said, walking up to them. "Where are Trevor and Tierno?"

"They're waiting for us in Aquacorde Town. They say they've got something really exciting to show us," Serena replied.

"Cool. Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

Serena and Shauna exchanged a look and then turned back to Calem.

"Um, Calem," Serena said, "We were waiting for you."

Calem sweatdropped.


	2. Weird Stories and Mysterious Mothers

After a long and intense conversation about how slow Calem was or was not…

Calem's mom burst out of the house. "Calem, honey, I just got a call from Professor Sycamore, and I want you to come back inside," she yelled from the front door. She waited for Calem to finish talking with Serena and Shauna, and then shut the door and made sure it was firmly closed.

"Calem, come here. I want to tell you something," she said.

"What?" Calem asked.

His mom then pried a floorboard out of the kitchen floor and dug around underneath it. "About 1000 years ago, there was a war. A war between humans and Pokemon," she began. Calem gasped in surprise. "The losses on both sides were many. Finally, a truce was called. The Pokemon and humans each sent three ambassadors to draft a treaty. The Pokemon sent their leader, a black Rayquaza that could Mega Evolve, along with a Latios and a Latias that both could also Mega Evolve and were siblings. The humans sent their leader, Sen Lvardear, along with his 2 generals, Shotten van Rappaer and Avindeer Eckdeyer. Arceus himself appeared to witness this great event. After a long and heated discussion, they finally agreed on a treaty. But this treaty was witnessed by a stray Pokemon who was bonded with a human. Anyway, Rayquaza and Sen Lvardear were both pleased with the treaty and ordered their respective armies to disband. Peace reigned from thereon. Now, that peace has been shattered. A criminal organization, made of both Pokemon and people, is breaking the treaty. You, Calem, are the descendent of both of Sen Lvardear's generals. I am the descendent of Shotten van Rappaer and your father was the descendent of Avindeer Eckdeyer. Calem, it was prophesized that one day, the two ancient bloodlines would meet, and the person who was the result would hold unimaginable power within him." She stopped digging around and pulled a Pokeball out. "Thus, Calem, she finished, "I entrust you with the descendent of the Pokemon that secretly witnessed the treaty being signed." She handed Calem the Pokeball. Then… she faded away.

"Calem, what are you doing kneeling on the floor in the kitchen?" his mother's voice sounded from the stairs. Calem looked up, then looked around. He was clearly confused. Then his mother saw the Pokeball. "How did you find that!?" she asked, surprised.

"You gave it to me," Calem answered, confused.

"What?" his mother asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah," said Calem, "Then you faded into mist."

"What?" she said. A few moments elapsed. "Oh, I see," she said, muttering to herself so that Calem would not hear.

"Okay, Calem," she turned around and told him with a strange look on her face, "You should go outside and meet your new Pokemon."

"Okay, Mom!" he responded. Then he walked out the door and threw the Pokeball on the grass.

Almost immediately, a Pokemon came out. It was…

 _Sorry about the cliffy everyone… Actually nope, not really. I have to keep you interested somehow. Anyway, this is Luck1492, signing out for the day._


	3. A New Friend and a Surprise

Moves are denoted by **bold.**

 _The wait is over! Ready, set, go!_

 _Oh, by the way, I might make up some new moves for Pokemon._

"Ralts?" Calem asked, confused. "Cool!" he said excitedly. "Hi. I'm Calem," he said to the Ralts. To his ashtonishment, the Ralts began to talk to him like it was a human. _Hello Calem. I am Galahad._

"What?" Calem asked. "First of all, how are you talking to me?"

 _I channeled a small amount of my psychic ability into your Broca's area, which is the part of your brain that is for language. That created a psychic thread between us, allowing you to understand me, and me to understand you, no matter what language either of us speaks._

"Wait, can anyone else hear you?" Calem asked, "As in people?"

 _I would have to do the same thing that I did to you to anyone else in order for them to communicate effectively with them as well._

"Okay," Calem responded. "So, Galahad, how old are you?"

 _By your reckoning, I would be about your age, 10 years old._

"Great! So we'll get along just fine!" Calem said excitedly.

 _We sure will!_

Calem suddenly remembered that he had to meet Serena and Shauna at Aquacorde Town.

"Oh no!" he moaned, "I'm going to be late."

 _Don't worry Calem, I can just_ **Teleport** _you to right outside Aquacorde Town._

Calem sat up, alert at once.

"You know the move **Teleport**?!" Calem exclaimed.

 _Yup. I do. But I will have to_ **Teleport** _you to right outside. I can't risk people seeing you. Besides, my psychic powers only reach so far._

"That's fine with me. I'll take your Pokeball with me and return you to it after."

 _Thanks. I'll be worn out. All right, let's go._ **Teleport!**

Calem felt a pinching sensation while he was in the middle of the **Teleport,** but it wore off when he got there.

He immediately raised his hand, with the Pokeball in it, and shouted, "Galahad, return!"

Galahad turned to red light and was sucked into the Pokeball.

Then Calem walked into Aquacorde Town.

"Hi Serena. Hi Shauna," Calem greeted them, "What's up?"

"We've been waiting for you for ages," Serena said, "Where were you?"

"Sorry," Calem said, "I was busy."

"Well, never mind that now," Shauna said, "Here come Trevor and Tierno."

"Hi guys," said Trevor, "Ready?"

"Sure," said Shauna, "What's the surprise?"

"Okay," said Trevor, "You know how Professor Sycamore gave us our starters a few months ago?"

"Yup," Calem, Shauna, and Serena said in unison.

"Well, the professor has decided that it's high time you got your own Pokemon," Tierno replied.

"And we have three Pokemon with us, one for each of you," Trevor said.

Tierno brought out a metal briefcase.

"Here are the three Pokemon," Tierno said, and opened the case. "The descriptions are next to the Pokeballs."

The three stared down at the case for a second. Then: "OOOOOHHHH, I want the frog!" Shauna squealed.

"I propose that we let Calem choose first, since he is the oldest," Serena said.

"Nah, it's okay," said Calem. "Shauna can have the Froakie.

"In that case, I'll take the Fennekin," Serena said.

"And I'll take the Chespin," Calem said.

They picked up their respective Pokeballs.

"Come on out!" the three shouted in unison.

 _Okay guys, this might sound a lot like some other stories on the website, but the plot will wind up being totally different. I read the other ones to make sure. None of them are like what I have in mind for this story. This is Luck1492, signing out for today._


	4. Racing and a First Battle

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating.**

 **There really is no excuse.**

 **Well, I hope I make it up to you with this new chapter.**

"Um, guys," Trevor interrupted, "This isn't really a good place. There's too many buildings here. Someone could get hurt."

"Okay, fine," said Calem, "I'll tell my mom that we're going to Route 2 to try out our new Pokemon."

"I'll do that too," said Serena.

"So will I," Shauna said.

"See you," Calem said as he ran back to Route 1.

As soon as he reached Route 1, he found cover behind a bush, and asked Galahad to **Teleport** him, which Galahad did.

Calem appeared inside his house, and right in front of his mom, scaring her.

"Goodness, Calem, I didn't even notice you. It's like you just appeared out of thin air."

" _Actually, we did," Galahad thought smugly._

"Well, mom, me, Shauna, and Serena all just got our new Pokemon, and we're heading to Route 2 to try them out."

"That's great, dear. Don't take too long, or go too far."

"Yes, mom"

Calem stepped outside.

"Now what did you do that for, Galahad," he murmured.

" _I thought it would be funny," he replied._

"You nearly scared the life out of my mom."

 _Sorry. Won't happen again._

"Fine."

"Calem!" called Serena, "You coming or what?"

"Be right there," he called back.

"Well, I'm going and Shauna already left" she said, "Catch me if you can!"

"Hmmph," Calem replied. "All right Galahad, let's show those girls. " _ **Teleport!**_ " they said in unison.

By the time Serena got there, panting and sweating, Calem had been there 5 minutes and was comfortably relaxing underneath a tree.

"But, how?" Serena practically yelled. "You never passed me!"

"There are other ways of getting here," Calem replied. "I merely took the fastest one."

"Uggghhhh," said Serena, "So I ran here for nothing."

"Pretty much," Calem replied.

Then Serena went up to him and slapped him.

"Oww, what was that for?" Calem asked, practically whining, "Why would you do such a thing to me!"

"For making me run all the way here."

"But." He left off there, seeing the dangerous glint in Serena's eyes. That was not a good sign.

He tried to edge backward to get farther away from her in case she got angry. When Serena got angry, she got _angry_. The last time that happened, Rhyhorn went wild, and he almost got trampled. So, all in all, never get Serena angry was his rule.

Thankfully, she decided to calm down.

"You can make it up to me by way a Pokemon battle," she said.

Calem let out a sigh of relief. He could handle a Pokemon Battle. He could not handle an angry Serena.

"All right," he answered, "Let's go! Come on out, Chespin!"

Chespin came out of its Pokeball, poised and ready for battle.

"Come on out, Fennekin!" Serena said.

Serena and Calem looked in each other's eyes, daring the other to make the first move.

It was Calem who broke eye contact first. "Let's go, Chespin. **Tackle**!"

"Fennekin, dodge," Serena said calmly.

"Now counterattack with **Ember**!" she replied.

The move hit Chespin square on as he was slow after hitting the dirt. He was thrown backward but he easily got up.

"Go Chespin! Use Vine Whip!" Calem shouted.

"Calem, you do realize **Vine Whip** is not very effective against fire type Pokemon, right?" said Serena.

"Yup. I know. That wasn't my plan," Calem responded.

"What?"

Then it hit Fennekin. Literally. The **Vine Whip** entangled her and spun her around. Serena was really confused.

"Chespin, stop!" cried Calem.

Then it dawned on Serena. Fennekin was going to be too dizzy to dodge, so Chespin would be able to land multiple hits on Fennekin and knock her out.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"Go, Chespin. **Tackle**!" yelled Calem.

Chespin launched itself at Fennekin, who being too dizzy to move, was unable to avoid it.

The result was that Fennekin was thrown out of the field and knocked out.

Calem went to shake hands with Serena. "Well played."

"Thanks," she replied. "Fennekin, return."

"You too, Chespin. You deserve a nice long rest after that battle."

"I better go," Serena said. "Fennekin needs to be healed."

"Ok," said Calem. "My mom can heal your Pokemon. She's a Rhyhorn racer, so she knows all about healing."

"Ok. Thanks," she replied. "Race you there"

"You bet."

"GO!" Serena said, and bolted.

Calem shook his head. "Galahad, you ready? Let's show her again."

" _ **Teleport**_!" they cried in unison.

 **Chespin:**

Level 6

Moves:

Tackle

Vine Whip

 **Fennekin:**

Level 5

Moves:

Ember

Growl


End file.
